


¿A dónde se fue todo el ron?

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Spanish, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el kink!meme multifandom en la comunidad en español <i>cosasdemayores</i>  en LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿A dónde se fue todo el ron?

\- Y cómo les iba diciendo… - un trago que se llevó un cuarto de la botella – este hombre aquí tuvo una revelación. Revelación que por cierto – un par de pasos que recorrieron una larga distancia en forma lateral –. fue provocada por los labios siempre seductores de su servidor…

El hombre sobre el que versaba esta historia, le arrebató la botella al relator, gruñendo su opinión sobre el cuento. James Norrington había tenido una revelación, pero ciertamente, no había sido provocada solamente por los besos apasionados del capitán Sparrow. Otra cosa había sido la causante de que el mundo se abriera frente a sus ojos, además de otras partes de su propia anatomía.

\- Sigue diciéndote eso, Jack, y algún día terminarás creyéndotelo. – Barbosa humedeció su puro en su copa y se lo llevó a los labios, aspirando profundamente. El camarote se lleno del aroma dulzón de la mezcla y los tres hombres bebieron de nuevo, observándose en la penumbra del amplio camarote, iluminado apenas con dos lámparas de aceite que bailaban al ritmo de las olas.

\- Afortunadamente para mi, Jack, nadie fuera de este cuarto va a creerte esa historia. – Norrington comentó, cómodamente recostado en un elegante diván, la fina camisa desabrochada, los cabellos oscuros enredados y luciendo como si estuviera disfrutando de la más decadente borrachera de su vida. Jack le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, recorriendo la piel de su pecho, que había tomado el color de la arena, gracias a tanto tiempo pasado bajo el sol en la cubierta de su adorada Perla. Sintió la mirada de Barbosa sobre él y le miró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo brillar el oro de sus dientes bajo la luz de las lámparas.

\- No necesito que nadie me lo crea, querido Comodoro. Me basta y sobra con que tú lo sepas… - se levantó y caminó hacia el diván (o al menos lo intentó), haciendo todo un espectáculo del deshacerse de su ropa. Norrington le dio un trago a su botella y se sentó, separando las piernas, sonriendo, con una chispa en los ojos que seguramente habría escandalizado a más de alguno de sus antiguos conocidos. – Y por supuesto – Jack dijo, sentándose sobre las piernas de Norrington, dejando caer su camisa al suelo y haciendo sonar los mil y un adornos en su cabello -, que el caballero aquí presente se encargue de contarle a quien desee escuchar, la sensual historia de la seducción del Comodoro Norrington por el audaz Capitán Sparrow.

Norrington le hizo callar con un beso lleno de pasión, carnalidad y deseo. Al diablo las argucias del pirata y al diablo con sus historias. El Comodoro Norrington era su pasado y James disfrutaba demasiado el placer que este condenado embustero le provocaba.

Barbosa giró su sillón, abrió otra botella y, con una mano dentro de sus pantalones, comenzó a disfrutar de la vista frente a él.


End file.
